Meditating
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Raven and Robin are meditating and it leads to learning something Raven is most happy about. Starfire tells Raven Robin's secret and things happen... Yet another Raven/Robin drabble! Sorry, love 'em together! I don't own Teen Titans!


**I'm really tired so, I'm sorry if you don't like it. **

* * *

"Hey, Raven." Robin greeted the sorceress, walking into the living room.

Raven sat curled up in the corner with a book in her hands. _Grimm's Fairy Tales._ She lifted her eyes and looked at him in acknowledgement before turning the page, reading the next line.

"What are you reading?" he asked her, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

She sighed and lifted the cover so he could read it. He nodded in approval and sat down on the sofa.

"I suspected you to be meditating." he confessed after a little bit of silence.

"Why?" she closed her book and stood, moving to the back of the couch.

"No one's here. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, they're all gone." he explained. "You have the whole Tower to yourself and peace and quiet."

"Just didn't cross my mind I guess." she shrugged. After a moment of silence she continued, "I usually meditate with Starfire."

"Oh, right," he remembered.

"I guess I just like doing it with someone." she murmured.

She floated towards the door and stopped when she felt him stand up. "I can do it with you."

She turned to him. "You'd do that?"

"Sure, I always wondered why you always did it." he shrugged.

"Okay." she said and motioned for him to follow her. She entered the room again and moved to sit in front of the large windows. He sat next to her and looked to her for guidance. "The chant I use levitates me. Some people think I fly, I don't. I say it over and over again so I can concentrate and levitate." she explained. "Do you want me to levitate you or do you want to remain on the floor?"

"Which ever you want." he replied.

She nodded. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she murmured and he repeated it. They began to say it together and they both rose off the ground.

After a few minutes of silence she broke it and asked him why he wasn't with Starfire.

"I broke up with her." Robin replied.

Her eyes snapped open but she quickly recovered so she and Robin wouldn't fall. "Why?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I have my eyes on someone else." he smirked, opening one eye to look at her.

Her eyes were closed but she could feel his eyes on her. She stopped herself from smiling but couldn't fight the blush rising to her pale cheeks.

She sighed and let them drift back to the floor.

"I think that's enough today," she sighed standing up. "You did well."

"I'd like to do it again." he blurted, standing up also.

She stared at him and nodded. Mumbling a 'goodbye' she glided out of the room. She nearly ran into Starfire when she headed down the hallway to her room.

"Hello, friend Raven!" the alien smiled.

"Hi, Starfire." she replied and tried to step past her, but she moved over quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine." she says and continues. "What about you? I heard you and Robin broke up."

"Yes, it is sad but, I like someone else." she confesses and blushes whe Beast Boy grins at her as he walked by them.

"Oh." Raven nodded, the corner of her mouth curling up a bit.

"I must go, I will see you later, yes?" she asked her.

Raven nodded and continued on her way.

"He likes you, friend Raven." Starfire calls to her and Raven stops. "He really does like you."

Starfire's footsteps echoed through the hallway as Raven stood frozen in place.

She didn't move for who knows how long until she heard Robin say her name. She jumped and turns to him quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asks attentively.

She nods, not trusting herself to produce any words.

"Starfire said you wanted to talk to me." he told her.

"I don't need to talk to you." the goth replied.

"Oh, maybe she said Cyborg." he shrugs and struts down the hall.

"R-robin?" she stuttered, stopping him.

He turns to her and raises an eye brow at her. "Yeah?"

"I actually do need to talk with you." she confesses.

"Alright," he walks back over to her and waits patiently.

"Starfire told me she liked BB and then she said that you liked…me." she swallowed hard.

"Yeah," he nods, not denying anything.

"Aren't you going to deny it?" she asks him incredulously.

"Can't deny something that's true." he responds with a smirk.

"But-I-and Star-wait-" she stumbles over her words. She stares at him and he smiles. She smiles back and he leaned in, capturing her lips with hers.

She stood shocked by his forwardness but responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She runs her hands through his jet black hair as his arms wrap around her slim waist. She smiles into the kiss, as he does, but freezes when she heard something shatter. She cuts the kiss off and looks up at the now shattered light bulb. She groaned.

"This is why I meditate." she tells Robin, pointing upwards at the bulb.

He smirks and kisses her again. She kisses back, ignoring the shattering light bulbs above them.

* * *

**I know, another drabble but, I'm too tired to write a bunch more. Hope you liked! Please review! I'm so tired...**

**-Rachel**


End file.
